Girl Vs Monster
Girl vs Monster '''is a 2012 '''Disney Channel Orignal movie that premiered October 12 2012. The film was directed by Stuart Gillard. The film stars Olivia Holt as Skylar, a teenage girl who discovers on the eve of Halloween she is a fifth generation monster hunter. But before she can practice the family tradition, the monsters try to stop her. Plot The adventure begins on Halloween with Skylar (Olivia Holt), a fearless teenager with a powerful singing voice, prepares for the ultimate Halloween bash with her best friends, Henry and Sadie. The plan for Skylar to sing at the party — with rock band cutie Ryan Dean — is crushed when her parents make her stay home and even put on an alarm system to keep her in. She attempts to sneak out of the house by cutting the power so the alarm system won't work. That unfortunately unleashes a monster that was contained in her parents hunting unit – Deimata – who is determined to change the fate of Skylar and her family forever. As Skylar’s world is turned upside down, she learns that her parents have been keeping a big secret – that she comes from a long line of monster hunters.She is the 5th generation. Now, it’s up to Skylar and her friends to channel their inner strength and conquer more than just this monster. Every person has their own personal monster, which feeds on their fear. Now that Deimata is loose, Skylar experiences all the fear she never had before and tries to deny what is happening. She, Sadie and Henry go, armed with Skylar's parents' monster hunting tools, to the party at the mansion. Meanwhile, Deimata lures Skylar's parents into a trap by pretending Skylar was in trouble, and she captures them. Back at the mansion Sadie is able to comfort Skylar and give her confidence to live up to her role as a monster hunter. However, Deimata gets the best of Skylar by publicly insulting her nervous attempt to sing at the party, made with all the events that just occurred on her mind. Nevertheless, Skylar and Sadie capture many of the other minor monsters throughout the mansion. During a confrontation with his personal monster, Henry learns that letting go of your fears will cause the monsters to disintergrate into nothing. Deimata possesses Ryan to better discourage Skylar from facing her fears, but he manages to break free by facing his greatest fear: asking Skylar out. Sadie also gathers the courage to stand up to her personal monster. Then Skylar faces her fears by singing in front of everybody. Together Skylar, Ryan, and his band perform a song that causes their friends at the party to lose their fears and vanquish all the monsters except Deimata who can't be destroyed that way. After the song, however, Deimata reminds Skylar that she still has Skylar's parents in captivity, and Skylar rushes off to find them, with Sadie and Henry following behind. Skylar and her friends try to fight off Deimata, but she doesn't seem able to be stopped. Although Skylar has overcame her fear, she soon realizes Deimata is still feeding off of her parents' fears -- about Skylar's safety. Once Skylar gets her parents to trust her, Deimata is weakened and the three friends defeat her and capture her. However, in a post credits scene, Deimata blows on the glass in the hunting unit, cracking it, and we hear it break as Deimata's laugh is heard one last time. Characters *Olivia Holt as Skylar Lewis *Brendan Meyer as Henry *Kerris Dorsey as Sadie *Luke Benward as Ryan Dean *Katherine McNamara as Myra Santelli *Tracy Dawson as Deimata *Brian Palermo as Steve Lewis *Adam Chambers as Cobb *Jennifer Aspen as Julie Lewis *Kurt Ostlund as Henry's bully. Category:Movies: Girl Vs Monster Category:Movies